L'héroïne de Noël
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: A l'approche de Noël, il vaut mieux faire attention aux nargoles...


Camarades !

Ce texte a été écrit pour le Secret Santa et est dédié à oOoPlumeStilinskioOo. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et je suis vraiment désolée de le publier aussi tard, mais comme je l'avais expliqué dans mon précédent post, j'ai eu pas de soucis personnels ce qui m'a un peu coupé l'envie d'écrire. Pour me faire pardonner, tu as aussi le droit à une assiette de cookies maison (ou autre si tu n'aimes pas les cookies).

C'est un petit texte, pas forcément joyeux-joyeux, sur Luna et Neville.

En espérant qu'il te plaira, bonne année et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Attention aux nargoles ! »

Le cri de Luna avait fait sursauter Neville, qui recula de plusieurs pas, s'éloignant de la branche de gui suspendue au dessus de lui. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Luna, dont les grands yeux bleus le fixait de cette étrange folie douce, mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

« Tu ne savais pas que le gui était souvent infesté de nargoles ? C'est un vrai fléau, ces créatures sont capables de te rendre confus et triste. Elles profitent du fait que ce soit Noël et que les gens soient joyeux pour attaquer, c'est à cause d'elles que les fêtes sont gâchées. »

Neville eu une moue suspicieuse. Il ne savait jamais quoi penser des dires de la jeune Serdaigle. Elle semblait tellement sincère dans ses propos mais le fait qu'elle et son père soit connus pour croire à tout et n'importe quoi n'était pas suffisant pour le convaincre. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était impossible de convaincre Luna que les nargoles et les ronflaks cornus étaient probablement issus de l'imagination de son père.

« Si tu le dis. Mais nargoles ou pas nargoles je tiens à déposer du gui partout. Pour les embêter. »

Luna fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. Depuis le début de l'année, depuis que Rogue et les Carrows imposaient leur règne de terreur à Poudlard, les occasions de rire et de s'amuser n'étaient pas nombreuses. Les élèves partageant les idées des mangemorts semblaient ravis mais pour les autres… et bien certains se taisaient et Neville, même si il n'approuvait pas, pouvait comprendre que la peur les empêchent de se rebeller. Et puis il y avait ceux qui ne pouvaient pas supporter le fait qu'on ose clamer la supériorité de certains en raison de leur sang et de voir certains de leurs anciens camarades privés d'éducation. Neville faisait partit de ceux-là, et Luna aussi. Avec Ginny, ils étaient le pilier de cette rébellion au sein de l'école.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait eu l'idée d'accrocher du gui et autres décorations de Noël un peu partout dans le château. Il savait que les Carrows et leurs fidèles élèves les enlèveraient aussitôt, mais n'empêche, cela faisait du bien. Le tout était de ne pas se faire prendre tout de suite.

« Tu as raison, mais fait tout de même attention, si les nargoles s'en mêlent, tu risques d'oublier d'être prudent et de te faire prendre. »

Cette fois-ci il pouvait sentir une réelle inquiétude dans la voix de Luna. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je serai prudent. Tu veux m'aider ? J'ai aussi des guirlandes dans mon sac si tu veux.

\- Oh, merci, mais je préfère agir autrement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu verras. »

Et le laissa, là, repartant de son habituel pas aérien, donnant l'impression qu'elle avançait sans savoir où elle allait, alors que c'était parfaitement le contraire. Il la regarda tourner à l'angle du couloir, pour disparaître de sa vue, puis repris son acte de rébellion, à savoir installer des décorations de Noël dans le château. Il installa quelques guirlandes, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait le voir, puis passa en souriant dans un couloir remplis d'armures, où il croisa Peeves, qui, tout en scandant des chants de Noël revisités à sa sauce, s'amusait à répandre des paillettes dans tout le couloir. Neville sourit. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, Peeves était un de leurs alliés les plus précieux.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Neville fut réveillé par Seamus, qui le secouait vigoureusement, tel un prunier.

« Réveille toi Neville, dépêche toi ! Faut que tu vois ça ! »

Neville gémît, se frotta les yeux, enfila sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles en tout hâte, encore à moitié endormis. Il traversa la salle commune, vide, puis les couloirs, où, comme il l'avait prédit, les décorations avaient été retirée, mis à part les paillettes, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Semus le traîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où un brouhaha pouvait se faire entendre. Au dessus des voix des élèves, il pouvait entendre celle les Carrows, beuglants tels un taureau et une vache des propos incompréhensibles.

Après avoir du jouer des coudes pour traverser la foule d'élèves rassemblés, Neville pu enfin comprendre ce qui causait tant de remue-ménage en ce début de mois de décembre. Sur un des murs se tenait une grande fresque e peinture, représentant le Père Noël dans son traîneau avec des rennes. Dans la hôte, au lieu de cadeaux, se trouvait Harry Potter, coiffé d'une couronne de Noël, brandissant sa baguette dans les airs. Juchés sur des rennes volants, Ron et Hermione balançaient des cadeaux sur des mangemorts, dont certains avaient été peints ligotés par une guirlande. Neville ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les portraits de Rogue et des Carrows, poursuivis par un vieil hommes voûté et doté d'une barbe boire hirsute, vêtu d'une hôte pleine d'espèces de cailloux noirs et d'un fouet. Un énorme « Joyeux Noël » était inscrit au dessus de la fresque en lettres scintillantes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui en était l'auteur ou plutôt l'autrice. Luna.

Inquiet, Neville la chercha du regard. Il croisa celui de Ginny, qui semblait avoir deviné elle aussi, mais son regard semblait tout aussi inquiet que le sien. Il chercha du regard les serdaigles avec qui il agissait d'ordinaire, mais ils ne les trouva pas. A la place, il pouvait voir les autres élèves regarder la fresque avec un enthousiasme assez difficile à cacher.

« OÙ EST-ELLE ? OÙ EST-ELLE ? »

Le cri d'Alecto fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle se dirigea, sa baguette pointée vers eux d'un air menaçant. Neville se prépara aussitôt à la riposte, Ginny également. Leur amitié et leur implication dans la rébellion étaient connues de tous et ils allaient êtres les premiers interrogés par les Carrows.

« Toi ! Où se trouve de folledingue de Lovegood ? On sait que c'est elle, on sait que c'est vôtre idée ! Où est-elle ? »

Silence. Amycus essaya également de faire parler Ginny, sans succès. Derrière eux, les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'allait parler. Ils attendaient que la sanction tombe, l'estomac serré.

Neville les fixa du regard, provocateur. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où Luna avait bien pu se cacher et il soupçonnait ses camarades serdaigles de l'aidait, ce qui expliquait leur absence et même si il savit, il ne leur dirait jamais. Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir un doloris, quand il entendis un cri de victoire. Horrifié, il vit Crabbe et Goyle tenir fermement Luna, la traînant de force derrière eux, l'un la tenant fermement par le poignet, l'autre pointant sa baguette contre elle. Sa lèvre saignait abondamment et le sang tâchait sa chemise de nuit rose pâle.

« Nous l'avons trouvée ! Elle essayait de se cacher chez ce lourdaud de Hagrid, regardez ses mains, elles sont pleines de peinture ! »

Avec brutalité, Crabbe tira sur son poignet, arrachant malgré elle une grimace de douleur à Luna, pour montrer ses mains maculés de peintures et de paillettes.

« On cherche encore ses camarades, ils l'ont aidé à se cacher et aussi cacher la peinture. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à les trouver.

\- Bien. »

Rogue, qui avait été assez silencieux jusque là, s'approcha de Luna, menaçant, malgré sa voix calme et doucereuse. Neville allait pour se jeter sur lui et l'empêcher de faire du mal à Luna, quand il sentit quelque chose le retenir discrètement. Susan Bones et Ernie McMillan, qui l'imploraient du regard. Il devait avouer qu'ils avaient raison. En faisant ça, il risquait d'empirer le cas de Luna.

« Alors Miss Lovegood, on joue les artistes rebelles ? Vous vous êtes crus _intelligente –_ il accentua sur ce mot, comme une ironie – ou ce sont vos créatures imaginaires qui vous ont soufflé l'idée ? »

Luna leva ses grands yeux vers lui. Terminé la folie douce. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que du défie dans son regard.

« Et bien oui _professeur_ – elle appuya sur ce mot – ce sont les nargoles qui m'ont soufflé cette idée. J'étais en dessous d'une branche de gui et ils sont venus m'embêter, enfin c'est ce que je pensais, mais ils l'ont soufflé cette idée et je n'avais que ça en tête, alors je l'ai fait, comme ça j'étais débarrassée de cette idée. Et puis c'est Noël, il faut bien décorer non ? Sinon le Père Noël ne passera pas et nous seront envahis par les Krampus... »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Amycus lui attrapa à son tour le poignet et le trodit pour la faire pivoter vers lui.

« Ça suffit, espèce de folle ! Tu vas payer cher et on fou de père aussi ! Vous commencer à nous emmerder tous les deux ! On va s'occuper de vous et avec un peu de chance, il restera peut être un lit à St Mangouste pour vous deux quand on en aura terminé avec vous et... »

Neville ne sut jamais ce que le mangemort voulait dire. Sans crier gare, Peeves apparu au dessus de leur tête, un énorme sac dans les bras. Il caqueta et tournoya dans les airs, obligeant tout le monde à lever la tête pour voir ce qu'il était, ou plutôt ce qu'il allait faire. Puis en l'espace de quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos. Neville jura avoir vu Peeves faire un clin d'oeil et Luna sourire, puis celle ci, profitant de l'inattention de ses bourreaux, s'eloignat le plus vite possible d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue, les Carrow, Crabbes et Goyle se retrouvaient ensevelis sous une pluie de paillettes.

**oOo**

A la seconde où Peeves était entré en action, les autres élèves en avaient profité pour partir. Neville se trouva un peu perdu pendant un moment, avant de retrouver Ginny, qui semblait morte d'inquiétude, bien qu'une petite lueur d'amusement pouvait être vue dans ses yeux.

« Fred et George. Leur collection de Noël. Elles ne partiront pas avant longtemps. »

Le perspective de savoir ces crétins de mangemorts recouverts de paillettes eu au moins le mérite de faire sourire le gryffondor, mais cela n'allégeait pas l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Luna, mais aussi les autres serdaigles et Hagrid.

Il déambula dans le château, cherchant la fameuse chevelure blonde de Luna, sans succès. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il passa devant une statue représentant une sorcière borgne, quand il entendit un léger « pssst ! ». Il s'arrêta, pour être sûr qu'il ne n'agissait pas de son imagination, quand le « pssst ! » se fit de nouveau entendre. Intrigué, il tourna la tête dans plusieurs directions, avant de voir une petite main tâchée e peinture lui faire un petit signe de derrière la statue.

Neville s'approcha discrètement et cligna des yeux, surpris de découvrir un nouveau passage secret. Apparemment, tous n'avaient pas été condamnés.

« Luna ! Je… je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Tout vas bien ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur son poignet. Celui ci était tordu dans un angle bizarre et une colère noire monta en lui. Malgré son sourire rêveur, il pouvait bien voir que Luna avait mal.

« Tu… tu peux aller chercher de l'aide ? Je n'ose pas aller à l'infirmerie et je ne veux pas embêter Mme Pomfresh. Je sais c'est idiot mais j'ai peur. J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure. Heureusement que Peeves m'a aidé…

\- Ce n'est pas idiot Luna. Tu as été très courageuse au contraire. Et talentueuse. C'était énorme ce que tu as fait, tu peux en être fière. »

Luna baissa les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Neville pouvait voir à quel point tout cela pesait sur eux. Luna ne le montrait pas et il n'y pensait pas souvent, parce qu'elle semblait tellement déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait, mais Luna aussi souffrait de cette guerre. Son père publiait tous les jours des articles en faveur de Harry Potter et elle défiait l'autorité de l'école. Cela faisait beaucoup et il comprenait que les créatures et la peinture étaient devenus un refuge, quelque chose qui la faisait tenir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça. Reste cachée ici, je vais prévenir les autres que tu es en sécurité. Tu es notre héroïne de Noël. »

Puis, sans prévenir, Neville se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il la laissa ensuite plantée là, courant pour chercher de l'aide, à tous les coups, les professeurs Chourave ou Bibine avaient des potions pour os cassés dans leurs bureaux et le laisserait se servir, en regardant ailleurs à ce moment là. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Luna, qui avait repris son air rêveur, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois ci. Comme si elle ne pensait pas aux nargoles, mais à autre chose. Et il était presque sûr d'aborder le même air rêveur qu'elle.


End file.
